Psicosis
by Lord Dolor ET
Summary: [Eren/Levi & Mikasa/Sasha] Ni el mejor asesino es perfecto. Después de todo, ¿quién puede contra la inmortalidad? ¿Y quién puede contra la psicosis de apreciarla cara a cara? Este trabajo participa en la convocatoria hecha por la página de facebook "Attack on Homosexuallity". AU, One-shot.


_Todo esto ha salido de una imagen en que Levi se encuentra... Bueno, imaginaros cómo se encuentra con respecto a la primer parte. El caso "nada" especial. ¿Gustan leer?_

* * *

><p><strong>UN CASO NADA ESPECIAL.<strong>

―Una vez más, ¿sabes quién es _eso_…?

Silencio. Todo el pútrido lugar apesta a un silencio que solo logra ser acendrado gracias al sonido que hacen las esposas al atinarse. Como si fuesen un par de amigas que se encuentran después de años de no verse. Hablan, hablan y hablan. Y no solo son ellas.

―No lo sé… No lo sé…

Qué horrible melodía se ha visto obligado a aprender con el paso de los años. _Estúpidos_. La serenidad del lugar es aplastante. _¡Hagan algo! ¡Libérenme! ¿No ven que él vendrá por mi?_

―Te quitaremos la cinta de los ojos, pero antes háblanos un poco de _eso._

No hay qué decir. No hay siquiera por qué seguir hablando. Si no lo escuchan. Si no le creen. ¿De qué sirve? De nada. _¿Y quién ha dicho gracias?_

―Pero él me conoce…

―Y nosotros también. Ahora, habla.

―Pero él sabe de mí…

―Nosotros también. Habla.

―Él viene…

―Habla― Y de nuevo, silencio.

¿Por qué hacen las cosas más difíciles? Solo griten que es un maldito lunático. Un idiota fanático del satanismo _y esa clase de pendejadas. _

―Él también sabrá de ustedes…― Su risa desenfrenada se había vuelto característica importante de sus palabras.

―¿Y qué?

―Que él es _eso_…

―Y nosotros _esto_. ¿Piensas decir algo de importancia o volvemos a taparte la estúpida boca?

Ya no. ¡Jamás! ¡Él lo sabía…! Él sabía… Y no se conformaría con solo saberlo… Llegaría… Y lo haría pronto… Pero, entonces, ¿qué importaba?

―Su nombre es _Eren…_ Y llegará pronto.

Y de nuevo, fingen anotar un progreso, cubren su boca, atan sus manos, apagan las luces y cierran el cuarto. _Estúpido_.

* * *

><p><strong>EL OLOR DE LA MUERTE.<strong>

―¿Entendido?

―Sí.

―Entonces, ve. Ya sabes que no quiero testigos.

―Sí, Erwin― Asiente, se levanta y, como alma que se lleva el diablo, se va. Otro día, otra muerte. _¿Era moneda?_

Si no tuviera esa clase de encargos, sería imposible que sobreviviese. Pero los tenía. Y cómo se alegraba.

―Mikasa, Ackerman... Pelinegra, 1.76 metros de estatura, complexión delgada. Jornada laboral de 8:00 a.m. a 18:00 p.m. Regresa quince minutos después de, pasando por la calle 13, completamente sola― ¿Que quién dice que no se puede saber "todo" de una persona? Pues Levi.

Ese era su poema, al menos el anterior. Ese mantra que solía repetirse no más de dos horas para al momento cambiarlo por otro aparentemente igual.

¿Y para qué saber todo eso? Nada; simple rutina.

―Sí, ya voy de regreso a casa, Sasha. No te preocupes― Habla la mujer al teléfono.

Un precioso color plata destella desde dentro de la chamarra que lleva él. Ya casi es _hora._ Hora de inspirar ese delicioso aroma que le hace rozar los labios de la muerte sin poder llegar a besarla. ―No creo que llegues.

Y un sonido sordo hace que el telón de lluvia desvanezca al resto del mundo. ¿Tan sencillo es? Sí. Tan fácil como atrapar peces en la feria. Así se arrebata un alma.

Pulcro revólver que has hecho una vez más tu trabajo a la perfección.

La _ahora_ inerte, como muchos otros, termina arrinconada en un callejón. Las muertes por aquí se guardan mejor que los secretos. Una pena y una fortuna.

Una vez hecho, Levi va directo a la maltrecha y deshilada -_recóndita-_ hamaca para conciliar el sueño. Que nada ha de perturbar, cabe decir. ―Ah… Rayos… Debí suponer que se trataría de ti…

El ámbar de su mirada no es nada dulce, sus manos entrelazadas en ese cabello castaño son extrañas. Quisiera haber preguntado quién era, pero más importante era el cómo había llegado hasta el fondo del ático en que ni la sombra más oscura se atrevía ir. _Y su aroma parecía tan… familiar._

* * *

><p><strong>IDIOTA. <strong>

―Justo hoy tenías que matarla… Qué problema. ¿Qué le diré a Sasha ahora? Y pensar que estaban a tan solo unos días de… ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así…?

¿Qué tenía que responder? ¿Quién era _ese_? Ni idea. No tenía ni la más mínima imagen de qué o por qué, pero no era bueno. Nadie nunca entraría ahí si no era él. ¿Por qué _ese_ se atrevía a romper su única y primordial regla? No hace falta que responda.

―Demonios, ¿cómo llegaste aquí? Si alguien te ha visto entrar, juro que…

―¡Qué genio! Relájate. Nadie me vio― Ni le vería jamás.

―Mocoso imbécil. Lárgate de aquí.

―Ah, vamos. No estás en posición de decir eso una vez que asesinaste a mi hermana.

_¿Cómo es…? _

―No sé de qué hablas. ¡Largo!― Fingir era su más grande don. Uno que nadie aplaudía jamás.

―Mentiroso…

―¿Qué?

―Que no quiero irme.

No, en su chiste no hay rimas. Ni mil años de vida han logrado hacer que aprenda el arte de bromear.

―Pues lo harás― Y de nuevo, nada. _Pero, ¿qué tanto es nada?_ Otra vez ese destello plateado invade el cuerpo ajeno con su peculiar aroma a plomo, extasiando a su titiritero. ―Idiota…

Su costado arde como el fuego del infierno. Pero eso es algo que Eren ha probado de más; ya no le quema. ―Deberías aprender a escuchar a la gente…

―Cállate. No me importa quién seas o qué estés haciendo aquí, si no sales ahora mismo te vuelo la jodida cabeza.

―Soy Eren, y no me iré de aquí― Y sonrió con los dientes manchados de escarlata.

―Tú lo pediste.

Uno, dos, tres. Fueron todos los movimientos que tuvo que hacer para que ese chico tan idiota dejara de hablar. Solo tres disparos más atinados en la misma herida de su torso.

Era tarde, la gente no pasaba. Es decir, nunca lo había hecho. ¿Quién querría ir a esa desolación de callejuelas? Efectivamente, nadie.

El cuerpo, envuelto en estropajos encontrados en el camino, se quedó ahí: En el camino.

¿A quién le importaría un muerto más? A Levi no.

* * *

><p><strong>ÓDIANOS, MORTAL.<strong>

―Eres un marica― Gran amigo.

―Cállate, no lo soy― Tal vez fuese bueno serlo.

―Entonces ábrela de una vez…― Pero no quería.

―En eso estaba, pero tu horrenda cara de caballo me distrajo…

¿Símbolos de sal en el suelo? ¿Ouijas? ¿Recitar _Bloody Mary_ tres veces frente a un espejo? No, esto era mucho menos complicado. Y mucho más peligroso.

―Apúrate…

―B-bien, pero primero iré a cambiarme; mi ropa aún sigue mojada y…

―¡Maldito miedoso, ábrela de una buena vez!

Y lo hizo: Abrió la resplandeciente cajita dorada. Esa que habían encontrado Jean y él en el fondo de la cascada que fueron a investigar_. ¿Qué habría que perder? _

Los nervios se comieron el fondo verde y azul que les ofrecía el lugar. No, no era producto de su mente; realmente había sido transportado a un sitio diferente, uno que no tenía otra cosa que color carmesí escurriendo de todo lugar cuanto viese. ―¿J-Jean…? No es gracioso, sal de dondequiera que estés, cobarde…― Pero no, nadie respondió.

―¡Ah! ¡Al fin!

Una voz sepulcral interrumpió sus palabras. Las cosas se estaban poniendo demasiado calientes. Literalmente hacía un calor insoportable.

―¿Qué demonios…?

―Pues nosotros.

―¿Eh?

No lo entendió en ese instante, y es que quién respondería eso. Solamente unos verdaderos demonios.

―¡Mira, mira!, es tan pequeño…

―Lo sé, esto será entretenido.

―¿Q-quiénes son ustedes…?

El volverse loco habría sido preferible a ser observado por esos enormes y flotantes ojos escudriñadores. ―Cálmate, no deberías armar tanto alboroto en casa ajena…― Y tres endemoniadas risas hicieron eco eternamente en la mente de Eren.

―Pero, ¿dónde estoy…?

―¿No lo sabes?― Un suculento silencio se creó en el extraño lugar repleto de sombras. ―No tengo idea de cómo conozcan nuestro _bello_ hogar ustedes los mortales― Habló la principal voz profunda.

―Pero los únicos que vienen aquí es porque desean la inmortalidad…― La segunda voz era más arrulladora.

―Aunque hace milenios que nadie viene…― Y la tercer voz tenía un dejo infantil.

―Pero ahora…― Las tres frecuencias se unieron para formar una sola penetrante voz. ―Ya que has venido hasta aquí, cumpliremos tu _deseo_, Eren Jaëger…

* * *

><p><strong>CUCARACHA.<strong>

―Esta vez es un espadachín.

―Tch, todos son un problema.

―¿Lo son para ti?― Ah, Erwin, el único que sabía cómo hacer perder los estribos a Levi con un par de palabras.

―Sabes que no, imbécil.

―Bien, entonces irás y cumplirás con tu trabajo. Aquí están todos sus datos. Nada de testigos.

―Sí, sí.

Salió vistiendo un kimono y con la empuñadura de la katana aferrada bien fuerte. Estos tipos y su honor eran una verdadera molestia…

―Hola~.

No, ni era un sueño ni se estaba volviendo loco, realmente había escuchado una voz llamándole desde la espalda. Aunque al virarse no encontrara a nadie.

―¿Me recuerdas?

Pero no había punto de error; era su voz. Era _ese._

―¿Qué quieres aquí, mocoso idiota?

―Ah, nada en específico… Solo quise ver lo que hacías.

―¿Cómo sobreviviste a los balazos?

―Es un secreto.

El reflejo del sol en sus ojos causó estragos internos en el otro: ¿qué clase de secreto era ese que reflejaba Eren en su mirada?

―Como sea. Esta vez no lo harás.

Un movimiento rápido desenfundó la espada. Un segundo la clavó en el lugar en el que debían de estar las cicatrices de las pequeñas balas. Tan pequeñas fueron que no lograron acabar con él, pero esto sí que lo haría.

No es fácil sostener esas cosas sin titubear, pero el instinto asesino puede más a veces.

Cada perfecto corte tras otro hacía reír a Eren. No era masoquismo, pero todo eso rozaba el límite de lo absurdo.

―Eres un maldito idiota.

Hacía pausas entre cada palabra pronunciada; la espada no dejaba de intentar burlar su fuerza.

―No más que tú― Y le mostró la lengua, entera antes de que fuese cortada de tajo por la espada.

―¡Imbécil!

Una última atizada en el cuello desató los mechones de sus brunos cabellos. Al fin lo había conseguido… Había logrado degollar a ese maldito niño engreído, _burlón de la muerte_.

Escuchó la cabeza azotar contra el asfalto. ¡Ah, qué bien se sentía!

―Estúpido _Eren_…

Y la pateó para juguetear con ella antes de ir a acabar con el primer encargo que tenía.

―No lo entiendo. No lo entiendo…

Pero una vez más no había punto de error. Esa era la voz de Eren, renaciendo de entre las cenizas a sus espaldas.

―Levi… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no funcionó? Tenía que funcionar. ¡Tenía que hacerlo! Tú… debiste hacerlo. Debiste matarme, entonces, ¿por qué no ha funcionado? ¿No eres tú el mejor asesino…? Debes matarme. ¡Ese es tu trabajo…! ¡Acaba con mi secreto…!

* * *

><p><strong>FUTURA BODA.<strong>

De las pocas cosas que sé, debo decir que no hay que dejar nada para el mañana. El mañana no les llega a todos.

―¡Dios, no puedo creer que solo falte una semana!

―Tranquilízate, te vas a ahogar. Y acaba de pasar la comida para empezar a hablar, Sasha.

―¿Aunque nos casemos, seguirás reclamándome eso? Sabes que lo hago inconscientemente.

―Es asqueroso― Sonrió.

―¡No puedo evitarlo!― Sabía cómo ganarle a Mikasa. Unos brazos cruzados, unas mejillas infladas y una mirada de puchero eran lo único que se necesitaba.

―Bien, bien. Acaba de una vez para que pueda irme a trabajar.

―No tienes que esperar a que desayune para irte. Puedes hacerlo si quieres.

―No, me gusta verte comer. Pareces demasiado feliz.

Se sonrieron entre sí, sabiendo que tenían la mejor vida amorosa del mundo. Eso les gustaba creer.

―Ya terminé.

―No te apresures por mí. Llevo tiempo de sobra.

―Déjame preocuparme por mi futura esposa.

―Eres una tonta.

―Y tú no aceptas mis detalles.

―Tú tampoco aceptas los míos.

―¡Claro que lo hago!

―Entonces acepta ir conmigo a ver una película después de que llegue de trabajar.

―Sí. Hay una que quiero ver, se llama…

―Me lo dices allá. Ahora de verdad tengo que irme. Nos vemos― La besó.

―Ten un buen día― Y ella lo aceptó gustosa.

¿Sabes qué es lo gracioso? Que la película se titulaba "A la espera de la muerte".

Por cierto, Mikasa no llegó jamás a verla.

* * *

><p><strong>EPISODIOS PSICÓTICOS.<strong>

―P-pero, ¿cómo has…?

―Mátame, mátame, mátame...

La lastimera canción de Eren seguía repitiendo esa, su única petición inaudible.

―Tú, tú ¡M-maldito fenómeno! ¡¿Cómo has sobrevivido a eso?!

―¡No lo sé!― Y sus rodillas besaron el suelo. ―No lo sé… _Ayúdame_, tú debes saber cómo matarme. Hazlo. Acaba conmigo. Atropéllame, degüéllame, mutílame, haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero hazlo. Por favor, hazlo.

¿Por qué sus ojos derramaban lágrimas negras? ¿Por qué ese chico, tirado, con la mirada clavada al suelo, no dejaba de sollozar en busca de su muerte? ¿Por qué había sobrevivido? ¿Y por qué él?

―No…

Corrió tanto como su subconsciente se lo permitió. No fue mucho en realidad. Cayó un par de metros adelante, con las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza tratando de acallar esos sonidos estridentes que jalaban de a mechones su cabello. ¿O eran esas también sus manos?

―Levi, mátame…

―No…

―Levi…

―¡No!

Ah, ¿no son las cosas a veces demasiado crueles? Ese chico solo deseaba morir, ¿qué tanto tenía que pagar para conseguirlo?

―¡Carajo, no! ¡Lárgate!

―¿Por qué no?

―¡¿No me escuchaste?! ¡Lárgate! ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Mierda!

No podía ser real, tenía que ser un sueño. Un sueño extraño y revoltoso de esos que te hacen odiar la noche. U odiarte a ti mismo por soñarlo.

Una mano se posó en su hombro. Estaba temblorosa y, espasmódicamente, aumentó la fuerza de su agarre. ―Levi, lo necesito. Para esto es que te necesito. _Ayúdame_.

―No eres real. No puedes serlo.

―Ya sé― Y tuvo que agachar la cara para que no se diese cuenta de su sonrisa. ―Pero por eso debes ayudarme. Por eso llegué a ti. No fue por Mikasa ni porque tuviera que vengar su muerte o a su futura esposa resentida. Te necesito yo, y es para esto. _Ayúdame._

―Yo no…

―Tú sí. Tú puedes hacerlo, Levi. Asesíname.

―¡Yo no sé cómo asesinarte! ¡Ya te degollé! ¡Q-qué más quieres que haga!― Era una verdadera tortura. Su cerebro no alcanzaba a razonar lo que estaba sucediendo del todo, y menos estando pegada contra el asfalto, mojado por sus lágrimas.

―Solo… Perdón. Fue estúpido. Creí que me ayudarías. Creí que _el mejor asesino del mundo_ sabría cómo acabar con mi vida… Pero a fin de cuentas, nadie podrá quitarle la inmortalidad a _esto_― Y señaló su cuerpo mientras sonreía llorando. ―Hasta pronto, Levi. Gracias por nada.

―¿C-cómo que hasta pronto?

―Sí, tal vez te vea luego…

Entonces, Eren se fue, caminando con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón hasta perderse en el final de la calle. Y Levi no llegó a ningún encargo nunca más.

* * *

><p><em>Agradezco si alguien se ha tomado la molestia de leer este trabajo. Si ha quedado muy vago o implícito, mis disculpas; suelo escribir así.<em>


End file.
